eatassfandomcom-20200214-history
Nayda Universe
The kingdom was born after one of the great wars of Nayda, a continent where only men of battle could stand on. The conflict was between the Iumentum and the Homo Hominus. Iumentum weren’t beasts, but humans who were feared for their supernatural gifts. Homo Hominus are technology based, with weaponry and machinery so advanced that it can barely win against the Iumentum. Addam Kingdom was created once this war ended -- once the Iumentum finally had enough of being pushed back into a corner and persecuted for being superior. They claimed Nayda, renaming it the Red Continent, as their own and pushed the Homo Hominus back into their own territory. The ‘beast’ who took the place as ruler was named Cyrus Addam, as his power of time/space manipulation was the turning point of the war. Three hundred years have passed since then, and the Iumentum kingdom still remains strong. The Royal family is loved by its people, and the earth of the Red Continent is now lush green instead of bald desert. Though they are superior, the Iumentum resemble the human traits of greed, jealousy, lust, gluttony, pride, wrath, and sloth. The current king in power, Felix Addam, had an affair sixteen years ago, with a prostitute from the slums. Her beauty encaptured him, but he knew he’d never come to love her. What he feared, though, came reality as she sent a letter to him, reading that she was carrying his child. His first born. Terrified that his people would find out, he refused to reply, and treated it as if the woman was insane. They locked her up in the dungeon, telling her that they’ll send the infant to an orphanage once it’s born, and then she will be beheaded for spreading false rumors of the beloved king. There was something the King missed, though. The fact that every first born son in the royal family gained the Ultimate power, which is the very one that the Almighty Cyrus had in his blessed life. When his own wife conceived a child, his second born son, now named Noah, the King did everything in his power to keep from war with any neighboring continents, to keep his dark secret. Little did he know, Noah was definitely the turning point of a new war -- a negative one. The Homo Hominis were already planning an attack on the Iumentum, to regain the land of the Red Continent, and without the first born Prince, it was sure that they’d be able to win. Meanwhile, the son of Felix Addam and Maria Beaux grew up to resemble the King himself, with his mother’s eyes to top it off. The caretaker of the orphanage bestowed upon him the name of Xavior, a great warrior who fought side by side with Cyrus himself. Strange things begin to happen to him once he hits his teen years, whether it was luck or coincidence, the ability he had was the manipulation of time/space, as well as something additional, his mother’s gift of sight. On the day of the ceremonial introduction of Prince Noah, the caretaker of the orphanage busted his way through the front gates, dragging Xavior right behind him.